Snow Day
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt and Blaine hang in the snow one day after school. Cute and Fluffy. :


Snow Day

Kurt found himself staring out the window in class. He didn't come out of his daze until he felt a warm hand on his own. He slowly looked at the hand and followed its arm up to see the bright eyes of his boyfriend, Blaine.

"You have been staring out that window for 15 minutes straight. Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Yes I'm fine" Kurt sighed. "The snow outside looks so pretty..." It had been snowing all day and now it was just lightly snowing.

Blaine giggled. A bit too loud.

"Blaine, Kurt? Is there a problem over there?" Mr. Shue called from his desk.

Kurt blushed and look up. "N-no. We were just discussing the lovely snow outside" Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and nodded.

Mercedes, a few rows behind them snickered. Kurt turned and glared at her.

"Okay well, pay attention you two" Mr. Shue said.

When the bell rang, Kurt was the first out of the class, with Blaine close behind. When they were out of the rush, Kurt turned to his lover.

"Go to your locker and whatever really quick and then meet me at my car" Kurt kissed his cheek and ran off to his own locker before Blaine could speak.

So there they were, in Kurt's car driving somewhere.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Kurt winked and continued to drive.

Finally Kurt parked the car at the side of a quiet road. Blaine looked out the window.

"The park?" Blaine asked. "But I'm not dressed for it!"

Kurt smiled and opened his door "check the glove compartment!" and he shut the door. Blaine frowned and opened the little compartment in front of him. Three scarves and two pairs of gloves fell out. Blaine chucked and took one of each then hopped out of the car.

Kurt was standing at the edge of the snow covered field. Blaine walked up and stood next to him quietly.

"So beautiful" Kurt breathed and he took Blaine's hand. "Stay here are don't move, kay?" Kurt smiled lovingly and ran off toward the field. When he got to a big clearing, he started dragging his feet in a certain pattern and jumping around. Blaine watched from the top of the hill as Kurt started forming letters in the snow. Blaine smiled and tried to figure out what it said. B...L...A... Five minutes later it read: 'BLAINE: I LOVE YOU -KURT'

Blaine grinned as Kurt ran up to him, his cheeks pink from the cold.

"I love you too so much" Blaine said as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know" Kurt smiled. "Glad we came?"

"Yes" Blaine kissed him gently. After a few minutes, Kurt stepped back and walked over a patch of fresh snow. He lay down and made a snow angel. Blaine did the same next to him. When they stood up, Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine smiled, a bit confused.

"Y-you have s-snowflakes in y-your hair!" Kurt said between giggles. "It looks like you h-have dandruff!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and bent forward to flick snow dandruff in Kurt's face, who laughed.

"And you have snow on your eye lashes" Blaine said, using his glove to gently brush them off.

They walked around hand in hand until they stopped under a tree. Icicles were growing off the bare branches. Kurt reached up and broke off the biggest one and held it to his forehead.

"Look. I really am a unicorn!" he joked. Blaine giggled and the next thing Kurt knew, his lips were pushed up against Blaine's in a passionate kiss. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine put his gloved hands on the sides of Kurt's head, pulling him closer. Blaine pulled back after a minute and smiled.

"You're so hot you melt ice" he whispered. Kurt blushed and smiled.

"And you are so cheesy that when pizza parlors run out of cheese, they call you!"

Blaine groaned. "That was really bad" he chuckled.

Kurt kissed his nose. "But you loved it..."

Blaine smiled "Yes I did" Kurt quickly kissed his lips and ran off towards the playground swings.

Blaine laughed and followed him. They sat beside each other swinging in silence until Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt?" he asked. Kurt answered with a simple "Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked. Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but Blaine cut him off "Not just now but in general. Like are you happy with your life. Friends, family, school, career, future..." Blaine took a deep breath before mumbling the last part. "...me...?"

Kurt thought about it.

"I am much happier than I was a few years ago. I have many great friends thanks to Glee club. They support me and vice versa. When I get slushied, I have 12 great people who will all help me clean off. And I'd to the same for them. And my family is great. Dad loves me unconditionally and we have grown together a lot since my mom died. And now with Carol and Finn it's great. They love me too and I love seeing them every day as my family. My career is yet to be decided. I want to get into NYADA and I want to be on Broadway. It's my dream and my passion. If all else fails, I could get into fashion design, maybe" Kurt stopped and stared at the tree tops in the distance while swinging gently.

'He didn't mention me!' Blaine thought panicking as if all that happened 10 minutes ago didn't matter.

Kurt took a deep breath then smiled but Blaine didn't see.

"But what makes me most happy, is...you" Blaine looked up at him. "You make me so happy. You are the reason I get up every day with a smile. Seeing you is the highlight of my days. Even when you leave for a second I miss you. You are the sun to my moon, the Ron to my Hermione and the music to my iPod. I love you Blaine Anderson and all your nerdy cheesiness too. You are beautiful" Kurt said tears slowly forming in his eyes. He glanced at Blaine, who has red eyes and tear stains all down his face. No one called him that before and meant it.

"You okay?" Kurt asked wiping his eyes and smiling shyly. Blaine nodded. "I love you too. So much that it hurts sometimes"

Kurt stood up and stepped in front of Blaine's swing. Blaine stood up and faced Kurt. Kurt kissed his boyfriend as if it was their first kiss again.

"Never leave me" Kurt mumbled as he hugged Blaine.

"Not a chance" Blaine vowed.

Thirty minutes later, they were wrapped in a quilt on the floor in front of a warm fire at Kurt's house, sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck. "Today was fun. In fact, it was a perfect snow day. And I loved that you were there with me" Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and stared into the fire.

"I agree. And I love you so very much" he replied and hugged Kurt impossibly closer.

It really was the perfect snow day.


End file.
